kidssportsmoviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny Rodriguez
Benjamin Franklin "Benny the Jet" Rodriguez is the leader and eldest of the boys who are deemed as the best player on the team. Benny wears a Los Angeles Dodgers hat and grows up to play for them. He is the main protagonist of The Sandlot and a minor character in The Sandlot 2. The Sandlot Edit Benny was the older and the best player in the neighborhood back in 1962. He invited Smalls to join the sandlot baseball team and taught him to play. After Scotty lost his stepdad's ball autographed by Babe Ruth and five failed rescue attempts he had a dream where Ruth himself told him to run into Mertle´s Backyard and recover the ball. He did so and they all discovered that both the Beast and Mr. Mertle weren't that bad after all. Benny became The Jet Rodriguez playing for the Dodgers and Scotty's best friend. He is kind, polite, caring, sincere, well- mannered and considerate. He is the only one who didn’t oppose Scotty on the team. Benny is handsome and charming and acts as a big brother to Scotty, even when the sandlot kids never gave him a chance. Benny was portrayed by Mike Vitar and by Pablo P. Vitar (Mike's brother) as Older Benny. APPEARANCE Benny is a handsome young boy who happens to be 14 years old in the movie. He is a Mexican descent and has dark black hair and good looking eyes. And wears a hat to be a signature of being the leader of the team. He often keeps stuff like ( a blue hat and a baseball glove ) in his pocket or behind his jacket. The Sandlot 2 Edit Benny is a legend in the sandlot in 1972. Ten years after his battle with the Beast his legend was told by Johnnie (Small's younger brother) to his friends when they had to face Hercules' son: The Great Fear . The Sandlot: Heading Home Edit Benny eventually returned to the sandlot in 1976 when he co-coached the team of Squints' Pharmacy. He met young Tommy Santorelli, a 13-year-old boy that claimed to be a baseball superstar and that Benny is his manager. Benny ignored that and started coaching them. When they were going to play against Needman's team to save the sandlot and Tommy switched over to Needman's team Tommy heard Benny and Squints talking about their o ☀ old days in the sandlot, making him realize what true friendship is, ending with he Sandlot team winning the game when Tommy rejoined them. Tommy became a Dodger as Benny and by 2006 Benny was the Dodgers' manager and Tommy became his favorite player. Benny was portrayed by Danny Nucci. TRIVIA # He is the oldest in the movie. # Benny is responsible and acts like the adult of the team when they do something or give up. # He shares a brotherly bond with Scotty smalls as seen in the beginning of the movie when Scotty was putting some boxes away and he waves at him which Benny smiles and nods. # He is the most successful baseball player. In the scene where Philip, the sandlot’s rival complimented him for being good at baseball. # Benny is seen holding a bottle of Coca Cola when Yeah-Yeah and Squints were late because of Squints’s flirting on Wendy Peffercorn. # He runs fast as getting chase by the beast. # He might be an inspiration of Peter Pan, leader of the lost boys from Neverland as the boys opposed of Smalls from being on the team for being inexperienced in baseball. Benny said in a stern brotherly manner such as “Man, face off, you blockheads”. When the boys complained and talk about another player to be on the team. Gallery The Sandlot ' Tumblr l6el3uLB511qaw5yz.jpg Benny-the-Jet-Rodriguez-The-Sandlot.jpg ' The Sandlot: Heading Home NElmhnlpGiHCoq 1 1.jpg DANNY2891.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Sandlot Characters Category:Baseball Players Category:Males Category:Coaches